deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheSoulofMelemele/Top 10 Fictional Characters
Yeah Hopping on the bandwagon, and not making a disliked list because, I already stated which characters I hate and why before. This was very hard to make, and so I did not slam a bunch of Pokemon, Mario, and Kirby characters togethor I am limiting one per franchise... With a few loopholes... Anyways people gotta guess the characters with the hints I give. Some of the easy, the others will not. Let's see how this does! #10 ??? I am a man of destruction, and as for which you behold! My past is tragic as no matter what I did I was scold. As for my professions and job are full of PURE EVIL. And... uhh... I know someone called Stevile? I got nothing... #9 Rock Lee I am pure of strength, as my tutor has Might. But not even my own failure will give me Fright! I will never give up, even if you think I am meek. But if you dare taunt my tutor, your opponent is me! Rock lee combat stance by katakitsu-d66du2o.png #8 Leo My tale is from my father, and his life in the dark. My favorite place of combat, is of gloom and bark. In terms of magic where I am from, I am easily the best. And if you guess me wrong... The Subject is Death! Leon_art.png #7 ??? I am quick and filled with wit. Because of magic I was bit. For this job, I am never bored. As this action is my reward! #6 Pit I fight for justice and light! For evil I will take flight! Watch me slay my foes, from the skies up above. And at dinner time, I will always show the cook some love! Pit.png #5 Luigi I may be over shadowed, but my green cannot lie. I don't even care if I don't get a slice of the pie. My partner and I we are close like brothers. Now those who go to harm him get a taste of green thunder. Luigi-0.png #4 ??? In a long time a go, I was very naive. But my own foolishness has forced me to be brave. My whole backstory is of loss and lust. But in this time, I don't know who I should trust. #3 Grovyle I am filled with mystery, as my face can tell. I come from a time, that is my living hell. Equipped with a blade, as for my heart stays in the past. And while I may die, the future will last. 946px-253Grovyle PMD Explorers.png #2 Kirby They say size does not matter, but I care to disagree. I may be smaller, but I am stronger than you can be. I hunger for justice, and other things. But I am filled with nostalgia, that of which you can dream. Kirby - Wheelie Rider Kirby.png #1 N THey say the future is unwritten, and it is all up to fate. The truth of my ideals is always for debate. As I burn and burst with my thoughts ascended. My name is one letter, and now this has ended. N Pokemon.png Category:Blog posts